Mischeif is Always the Answer
by I'mJustMe-PlainOl'V
Summary: A short one-shot of Fred, the amazing prankster, asking out the know-it-all, bookworm, Hermione Granger.


It was the afternoon of September 18, the day before Hermione's birthday.

Hermione could be found in the common room, reading "Hogwarts: A History" for the millionth time. She looked up when she heard someone sit in the chair across from her, and there sat none other than Fred Weasley.

"Hello, darling Hermione, how are you on this fine day?" he asked jokingly, with a charming smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided she'd play along. "I'm fine, thank you, kind sir! And you?"

"Dazzling. Lovely weather we're having, hmm?" He asked, gesturing to the window, where you could see the bright sun and blue sky.

"Oh, yes, it's just wonderful!" Hermione replied, with a laugh.

Then, Fred's twin brother, George, approached, taking a seat as well.

George raised his eyebrows and said to Fred, "You really should stop flirting with her and get to the point."

Both Fred and Hermione flushed bright red.

George seemed to find great amusement, as he laughed and said, "Whoa! You both look like tomatoes!"

Hermione chuckled, and replied, "Fred always looks like a tomato, doesn't he? I mean, with the red hair and all."

In response to this, Fred turned even redder.

"Okay!" George laughed, "Enough embarassing poor Freddykins. So, to the point. Tomorrow is your birthday, correct, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head in conformation.

George grinned what could only be described as a mischevous grin. Fred had one to match.

"Well," Fred began, "Would you be so kind as to tell us your favorite colour?"

Hermione looked between the two mischevous grins, and said in a nervous squeak, "Purple?".

As soon as she had answered the two twins shot up out of their seats. They scurried out of the potrait hole, slamming it behind them, causing the Fat Lady to yell some not-so-friendly things after them. As soon as they were around the corner and out of sight, they stopped.

"So Fred," George began, "what prank are we going to pull that involves the color purple?"

"I was thinking we could colour everything in the Great Hall purple. Then, we can also turn everyone's uniform and hair purple. It wouldn't be our greatest prank, but it'd be something harmless that'll make Hermione smile."

George nodded his head slowly, as if thinking it over.

"It could work... But, do you mind if I add a bit of a twist to it? Perhaps, purple toilets enchanted to follow around the Slytherins all day?"

Fred smirked. "And they can flush whenever the Slytherins open their mouths!"

George laughed, and said, "That just might be do-able."

Fred grinned mischevously. "The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hermione woke up, and smiled when she saw presents at the foot of her bed. She decided she'd open them later, and pulled out her uniform, walking to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she attempted to fix her hair, but it was frizzy, like always.

Hermione grabbed her bag, and descended the stairs to the common room. She found everyone running around wildly, with purple hair and uniforms. Everyone, except for her and two certain Weasleys, that is. She couldn't help a smirk from making its way into her face.

She walked over to Fred and George.

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked.

They didn't even try to deny it, but instead nodded their heads proudly.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, pulling her into a huge hug.

George hugged her as well, saying "If you like this, just wait, it gets better."

They led her down to the Great Hall, where everything was purple. There were Ravenclaws trying to perform counter-curses, Hufflepuffs standing around looking ridiculously confused, Gryffindors looking for Fred and George to congragulate them on a job well done, and Slytherins trying to sit, but failing miserably due to the purple toilets following them around. The room was filled with flushing noises, and professors frantically running around trying to reverse the charms.

Hermione couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing.

Suddenly, a very angry looking and red faced McGonagall noticed Fred and George, completely un-purple, standing there with grins on their faces.

"FRED! GEORGE! Oh, I should've known!" McGonagall shouted as she angrily headed their way.

"You may want to run..." Hermione whispered.

"Not yet. There's still one surprise left." Fred said with a grin.

Hermione looked to George, but he looked just as confused as she felt. Suddenly, a huge bang filled the Great Hall. Hermione looked to the front of the room, behind the professors' table where a giant banner had appeared.

It said, 'Hermione, will you go out with me?'.

Hermione looked to Fred in confusion.

Fred just smiled even wider. "So, Hermione, what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Finally realizing he was serious, a smile spread across her face. She didn't know what to do or say, so she just nodded.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Oh, you will get SO many detentions for this!" said McGonagall in a shrill voice, trying to push past a toilet.

"Oh darn. Forgot about her. Should we run?" Fred said.

"Most definitely." George said, with Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

And run they did. 


End file.
